Five Nights at JohnFazbear's
by JohnFazbear
Summary: I am a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Club. Rated M for future fun times
1. Getting the Job

Five Nights at JohnFazbear's

By: John Fazbear

!, John Fazbear, was a child of two parents who worked at Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment back in 1987. They met two weeks before the famous Bite of 87. They dated for a while and married two years after they start dating. I was born nine months later in 1990. I grew up surrounded by Fazbear products. I took at a job, at my parents insisting, at a Freddy Fazbear place when I was 18 to pay for college. I went to the place and noticed it was called Freddy Fazbear's Club. I went inside and went to the job interview.

"Uh, I'm here for the job." I said to the guy sitting there.

"Hello, John is it?" I nodded. "Okay then John, you're hired. You're the first to take the job. You will be a night guard because this place is open during the day. I don't know what management decide that, but they did."

"Uh okay" I said. "When do I start?"

"Tonight! Oh! By the way, my name is Nick Cole. Anyways, the animatronics move around at night. You have to clean them every night and take care of them. Here! Look at them!" Nick moved a curtain revealing the animatronics. My jaw dropped when he saw them. They were beautiful and clean.

"HAHAHAHA! You don't have to clean them. That was a joke John. Anyways, our night hours are longer then the family friendly ones. 10 to 8. Okay?" I nodded. "Alright! Lets go to your office!"

Nick and I walked to my office. "Make sure no one breaks in here. The animatronics are programmed to kill anyone who breaks in. Um, the way they kill is they all gang up on the person and kill the person by humping them."

"Okay then. How many animatronics are there?" I asked

"Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Chica, Toy Chica, Fredia, Toy Fredia, Golden Fredia, Foxy, Mangle, Sparky, Marionette, Balloon Girl, and three new ones. They are: Jasmine the Schoolgirl, Michaela the Security Guard, and Scotia the Gamer Girl."

"Wow!" I said. "I guess time to get to work?"

"Yep!" Nick said. "See you in the morning!"

Nick left and I stepped into my office and got dressed. At ten I started up the cameras and watched the in door and out door.


	2. Sparky

After I look around the building a few times. I decide to walk and check the vents. I exit my office and walk towards the first vent. I check all the vents and see that they have been screwed on. I go back to my office and check the building a few more times. All of a sudden, I see a dog enter my office.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Sparky, the dog animatronic." She says. "I am the animatronic that records the new guards and sends that to the other animatronics. If I didn't, you would die in a crowd of sexy animatronics fucking you to death."

"Charming" I say. "So you don't help them kill? You look a bit like my old german shepard mix."

Sparky chuckles. "No, I am a peaceful animatronic. Me and the three new animatronics are programmed to say yes to anything for the customers. The others are either aggressive in the stuff, reserved for important people, or they are off limits to the customers."

"So you and the three new ones just lay there?" I ask.

"Yep, but at night, all of us protect the club and make the Night Guard happy." She says. "Smile for the picture!" I smile. "There! Now to send it" Her eyes close for a minute, then her eyes open. "Anyways, when a new Night Guard comes, me, Foxy, and Scotia get him on his first night."

She winks and I feel myself blushing. Sparky closes the doors and the window blinds. She pushes me into my chair and unzips my pants. She starts making me feel like never wanting her to start. She feels really amazing and I think that the people who get killed by the animatronics must think they are in heaven. If one animatronic can make someone feel this good, then fourteen of them must be heavenly. I close my eyes and start helping her with this. She puts her lips to mine and they feel real. I kiss her back and start feeling her boobs. As I was virgin before this, I have no idea what size they are. After about twenty minutes, I finish and she gets off and lays on the floor panting happily.

"Oh my God!" She says. "That was amazing!"

I'm panting hard. "Sweet Jesus! I should have done this years ago."

Sparky gets back up and starts sucking. I feel as if I am a king. After a few minutes she finishes and we just sit there for about twenty seconds. She gets up and presses a button. A vacuum comes out of a box and starts cleaning up me, Sparky, and the room. After it finishes cleaning, Sparky zips my pants up and opens the blinds and doors.

"Thank you for that! See you later!" She says with a wink, exiting my office.

She puts her head back in. "By the way, during hours, we are animatronics. But from 10 to 8, we are real." She winks once more then leaves.

I pant more slowly now as my heart calms down. I think about how much fun I was gonna have with this job. I drink a cup of water and eat a slice of pizza. I think on how funny it is that a non-pizzera place makes delicious pizza. My heart finally calms down to normal levels and I eat another slice of pizza. I pull up the camera viewer and wonder which one will get in my office first. I look at Pirate Cove and see Foxy and Mangle kissing. I blush and switch views to Human Land, the new stage for the three new animatronics. I watch as Jasmine fixes her outfit. I see Michaela push a button and a strong burst of wind lifts Jasmine school outfit up. I quickly switch views and find Scotia in the sitting area, talking with Sparky. I see that Sparky is gesturing towards the office and describing what had happened in there. Scotia smiled and look towards the office. She nodded, got up, and stroll toward her own private room. Sparky appears in my office.

"Hey John! Listen, Scotia is up next. She wants you to go to her room. I'll watch the cameras for you and get you if anybody breaks in."

Sparky gets me out of chair and pushes me out of the office.

"Scotia's room is down the hall on the second on the right. Should be easy to find, has her name on it."

Her boobs jiggle as she sits in my chair. She looks over, winks, and gestures for me to go. I sigh happily as I go to Scotia's room.


	3. Scotia

I arrive in front of Scotia's private room. I knock on the door and it opens a moment later. I see Scotia there and see that her outfit is a tight black shirt with the Call of Duty logo on it and a tight pair of blue jeans. Her boobs appear to be too big for her shirt.

"Hey! Come on in!" Scotia says.

"Okay." I say as I walk in. "So, what do we do?"

"Sit on the sofa" She says with a wink. I sit on the sofa and Scotia sits on my lap and presses herself against me. We start kissing, lightly at first, but it gets more passionate a little bit at a time. I take her shirt and pants off. I see that under her outfit, is nothing at all. She takes my shirt off and unzips my pants. We stop kissing and she starts jumping up and down on me. I start to move to her rhythm and Scotia presses her boobs into my face. After a couple of minutes, she shifts and starts again. I go faster this time and she moans happily. After a few more minutes, I finish and Scotia screams happily. We sit there for a minute and calm down. She gets up and moves herself. She sits down on me again and puts my hands on her boobs. She whispers in my ear, telling me to play with them. I play with Scotia's boobs and she moans again. I keep playing with them and a couple minutes after they turned hard, I stop. Scotia lays against me for a couple minutes and just pants. She gets up after a couple moments and pushes a nearby button. A cleaner similar to the one that cleaned up my office appeared and cleaned up. Scotia zips my pants up and hands me my shirt. She then puts her pants on but leaves her shirt off.

"Want to stay and play some Halo with me?" Scotia asks.

"I can't, I have to get back to my job." I reply sadly.

"Well, come here and snuggle with me for a couple moments." She says. She sits up against the wall and I join her. She sits on me and I put my arms around her.

"Play with me" She whispers. I play with her some more and she moans lightly. After a couple moments, she grabs my hands and shows me how to do it better.

"Move it around in a circle, it feels better." She whispers. I do as she says. After a couple more moments, she takes my hands slowly off. She gets up and puts her shirt on. I note that it looks tighter than before. I get up and kiss her on the lips. She kisses me back and after a minute, we pull apart.

"You better get back to your job. Don't worry, you can play with me again." She tells me. I exit her room and wink at her. She winks back and closes the door behind me. I head back to my office and enter it. Sparky gets up and moves from my chair.

"Impressive, I heard Scotia scream from here. Not many people can do that. Anyways, Foxy can by while you were gone and said to go to her private room around 4." Sparky says. I look at the clock, and see its only 12:30.

"What a long time to wait" I sigh. Sparky chuckles.

"Don't worry John! Foxy is worth the wait." She says. I sit back down in my chair.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" I ask.

"Well, Jasmine and Michaela got into an argument that led to them kissing and banging on the stage, all three Fredias played strip poker, Foxy, Mangle, and Marionette did a naughty wrestling match in Pirate Cove, and both Bonnies and both Chicas did a weird version of Star Wars. I laugh.

"Well, I think I like this job!" I exclaim. Sparky leaves and eat some more pizza. I do a couple more rounds of the place and get back to my office. I look at my clock and I see it's only 1:45. I look through all the cameras a couple times and I see nothing at the ordinary, for this place at least. I grab another slice of pizza and a soda. I snack on this until my clock reads 2:10. I sigh and wonder how great Foxy to make the wait worth it. Sparky enters my office and sits on my desk. Her boobs bounce as she hops on my desk.

"So, anything happening?" I ask.

"No, you are lucky." She replies. "Usually someone breaks in on someone's first day."

"Why would anyone quit this job." I sigh.

"Well, sometimes a few of us get super horny and we rush the night guard and gang up on him. He enjoys it of course, but sometimes he gets close to death." She tells me.

"Well then, I guess I will have to keep you guys happy and make sure you guys aren't wanting to fuck to much" I say with a wink. We talk until 2:55. She hops off my desk.

"Foxy likes it if the guards role play with her. I'm going to find out what she is in the mood for tonight." Sparky says. She gives me a quick kiss and leaves. When Sparky comes back at 3:15, she has a costume rack full of space marine suits. She tells me to choose one and I grab the black one. Sparky helps me undress and suit up.

"Comfy!" I exclaimed

"Supposed to be, customers don't like to be uncomfortable here." Sparky replies. "Anyways, you will go to Foxy's room. I'll watch the cameras for you again. It'll take you about ten minutes to get there. The suit is hard to move in your first time using it. It's opposite of Scotia's room." When I finish suiting up, it's 3:30. I practice moving until 3:45. Sparky tells me to start going to Foxy's room. I exit the office and look back to see Sparky sit in my chair again. Her boobs jiggle a lot as she moves back in forth in my chair. She gestures for me to go and I start walking.


	4. Update on the story and a sorry

Hey guys! Whats up? Listen, I am busy with finals and I can only get this written. The next chapter for this will come out after my summer break. I am sorry if you wanted to read the Foxy chapter, but I am going to experiment with my writing. What this means is that I am going to try to write certain words I don't like to write and I might get more specific with my love scenes. I hope you guys will be okay with this. If you want more to read, check out my favorite authors. Thank you guys for your support and I will see you after my summer. And remember, don't mess with the Fazbear Family.


End file.
